Changes
by Stary0706
Summary: Ron and Ginny just found out that Hermione and Harry were dating. This story is about the day or so that follows their 'outing'. Please Read and Review! Thanks! One shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter…. _

_A/N: This story came to me the other day when two of my best friends had a tiff over their ex and present boyfriend. I figured I'd put this out there and see what everyone thinks! It shows Ron and Ginny's relationship as siblings, Harry and Hermione's love, and Ginny and Hermione's spats. _

_Read and Review Please… but be kind, as always. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
_

They weren't trying to hide it; _**"IT" **_being the change in their relationship. It wasn't even a relationship yet as far as the two Weasleys were concerned. Ginny and Harry were not officially together, nor were Ron or Hermione. So what was the big deal about the pair of them snogging outside under the warm sunlight, with the breeze softly blowing their hair? The problem was that it was not Ginny and Harry nor was it Hermione and Ron. It was Harry and Hermione. They weren't hiding the fact that they were snogging. They were away from everyone, true, but if anyone looked out, you could easily see what they were doing. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his one arm around her waist, pulling her as closely to him as he possible could, his spare hand wrapped around her locks. Hearing a soft gasp, they broke their lip lock, but did not relinquish their grip on one another. The four stared at one another for a while.

"Ginny, Ron, I'm really sorry." Harry said to them as Ginny stared at him with wide brown eyes, and Ron just nodded, the first to break the silence. The tone of his voice showed just how sorry he was. His voice quivered as he spoke quietly.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Hermione said, borderline tears, her fingers entwined with Harry's as she struggled to find support from him.

Ginny shrugged, "Fine. Congratulations." And she stormed off towards the grove.

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist as he took a step back, "Ron?"

"I always knew." He said, "In a way, I always knew you two would end up together."

"You're our best friend Ron." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "This isn't going to change that. It's just going to take some getting used to. I need to go talk to Ginny." His sister was extremely upset. He knows her better than anyone, and he could tell by her body language that this new "outing" really took toll on her emotions.

It was a long walk over to his sister, and his mind went crazy, trying to think of when they started to have more than platonic feelings towards themselves. He knew that he and Hermione only had shared a few simple kisses, after the one passionate one during the war. Harry and Ginny had their relationship which was hot and heavy back in sixth year, but the war came and he split up with her. Perhaps it was when he left them in the woods… maybe the horcrux was right… and Harry was just putting up a front because he didn't know if Hermione felt the same.

"Hey." Ron said, as he walked over to his distraught sister, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright." She sighed, as she picked up an apple and threw it through the trees in the grove.

"Ginny, I know you." He said, as she picked up another apple, hurling it at the closest tree, juice squirting out of the fruit as it smashed against the hard bark.

"I want to hex her Ron."

Ron sighed, "It's not like she planned for this to happen, it just did."

"No, I want to hex her. She was my best friend and she… she took him from me…"

"You never had him and I never had her. They have always had each other, and they had us, but not in the same way."

"This bloody war changed everything! We were happy before it! I had him… he…"

"Ginny. They are our friends. Look. Look at how happy they are together. It's like a weight had been lifted of their shoulders." He said as he saw Hermione leaning against Harry's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, and his around her back, rubbing in circles, his chin lying on her straight, sleek hair which they have become custom to seeing on Hermione.

"Doesn't it bother you?" She said, not wanting to look at the two.

"What?"

"That he lied to you. He lied to you and said that he only loved her as a sister. That he reckoned that she loved him the same way. Doesn't that bother you?"

"I really think he believed that. Harry and Hermione aren't ones to lie to me. I believe them when they tell me something Ginny."

"Don't you love her?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah, and I have since our fourth year."

"I love him too. I really thought that we would be together, that we would be married, that we would have kids, and what happens? He falls for his friend."

"I'm not saying that it doesn't hurt Ginny. It hurts like bloody hell, but it is what it is."

"I'm NOT ok with this! I don't want to even see them anymore."

"Well then, that's your choice."

"I can't stand the lot of them." She said, finally having her brown eyes swell with tears.

Ron sighed, and pulled his little sister into a tight hug, instantly feeling her tears soak his shirt as she silently cried. Rubbing her back, he felt her arms wrap around his stomach as she cried for the love that she thought she had, the love that she thought she had and would have for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Ron sighed, as he rubbed his sister's back in circles.

"Me too." Ginny sniffled as she tightened her grip around him.

Ron only had one younger sibling, and he did everything in his power to protect her. He wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt her, which was probably why he always was annoyed at every guy that she dated, except for Harry. He trusted Harry to take care of her, instead, he took care of the girl he thought he would end up, but how could he? "What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked her big brother.

"I just shouldn't have thought that I ever had a chance with Hermione."

"What do you mean?"

"We always fought. I didn't talk to her for a couple weeks at a time during the school years. We were never on the same level. We never had that same connection that they had. I brushed that off as us being different, us being better compatible, but I was wrong."

"Sixth year…"

"Sixth year I realized that I liked Hermione, and that all our fights were because I was jealous. I dated others, and you know, that was fine, but I hurt her. I hurt her bad, and Harry was there to fix the broken pieces. Then, I left the pair of them. I hurt her for the second time, and I think it was the last time. Gin, you can't even understand what we went through during that time. We kissed, Hermione and I, and it meant something, however, after, I suppose there was something missing. That was the one and only kiss that had the same passion, the same connection. After that, it was like kissing my best friend again. I never realized it, I thought that it would change, but it never did, and then, this happened. Ginny, look at them, we can't be the same way as those two."

"I didn't do anything to hurt him. I want to be with him. I'm supposed to be with him."

"No, you're not." Ron sighed, feeling her cry again, "I'm not supposed to be with her either." His baby sister cried against him again and he hugged her. He wanted to help her, to protect her, that was his job as her older brother, but right now all he could do was what he was doing right now. He didn't have it in him to tell her 'there are plenty other fish in the sea' or that 'you're young and you'll find someone else, someone better suited for you'. He was hurt like her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stayed in each othe's arms, as Hermione cried silently, "It will all work out Hermione." Harry replied. He wanted to cry as well. He never meant to do this. He never meant for something like this to happen.

"I don't want to lose them." She said, muffled against his chest, "I didn't mean for them to find out like this Harry, I didn't."

"Hermione, what we are just happened. Did you ever think we'd be together?"

"No… I mean, I suppose I always knew that I had feelings for you… but I never acted on it." She said, gripping him tighter. He smoothed her hair down as he tried to calm her down. He could just barely see the flaming redheads up in the grove, the sun beating down causing Ginny's hair to almost shine gold.

"They will be ok…" He sighed, "We know Ron and Ginny… they will be fine. They won't let this come between our friendship. It's just going to take them some time to get use to."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He sighed, kissing the top of her head, "We'll talk to them again."

Hermione nodded again as her sobs began to slow. She didn't want to let go of him just yet, and he wasn't offering to let her go. Their relationship was no longer brother and sister, but soul mates.

* * *

It was quiet most of the night at the burrow. Hermione and Harry sat next to one another. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the new relationship that had been blossoming over the past few months. She knew her kids were upset, but she did not want to get involved. They had a lot of stolen moments that did not go unnoticed by the youngest two Weasleys. Ron tried to find something that had changed between the trio, but couldn't. He waited for them to start to shy away from him, but it never happened. It was just as it had been for years, the only change was that Hermione and Harry were officially dating. Ginny was another story. No matter how much Ron talked to her, she still could not bring herself to talk much to Harry or Hermione. Hermione was really affected by her best girlfriend not speaking to her.

"Ginny…" Hermione started as the girls were sitting in Ginny's bedroom, in silence.

Ginny looked up at Hermione briefly before turning her attention back to her novel she was reading, "I'm reading."

"I don't care." Hermione said, as she closed her book, "I can't have you mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Bull."

"I'm reading Hermione." She said again, turning her attention back to her novel.

"Ginny… I'm not going to apologize for dating Harry. I can't. I'm not sorry about that, but what I am sorry about is hurting you. I never meant to do this… I never thought Harry and I would ever end up together. I always thought it would be you and him…"

"That makes two of us."

"Gin…"

"You know I really like Harry."

"I did."

"You know that I love him. That I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and you go after him. WE talked about this for years. It turned into more than a crush like you originally expected and you accepted that. I told you… I trusted you… and what do you do? You take him…"

"I didn't take him away…"

"No? What would you call it Hermione?"

"I…" Hermione said, not knowing what to do, "I didn't mean to fall for him…"

"I'm reading." She replied, and turned her entire body away from the brunette.

Hermione sucked in a labored breath and walked out of the small room. She went downstairs, wanting to get away from everyone for the moment, only to find Ron sitting at the kitchen table, 'Splendid' she sighed silently, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said first.

"Hi." She said, thankful that he spoke first.

"It's late."

"Ginny was reading and I didn't want to bother her. She wasn't in the mood to talk, so…"

Ron grunted and nodded, "Understandable."

"Ron, I'm sorry…."

"Hermione, don't." He said, "Its fine."

She shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you or Ginny. I didn't wake up one morning and say 'How can I hurt two people I care about the most, oh I know, I'll kiss Harry'. It just happened…"

"Similar to our kiss then." He stated.

"I didn't…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, or my sister. It is what it is Hermione. I'll get over it…"

"But will Ginny?"

"She will. Ginny's just hurt…"

"I'm sorry…."

"Just… stop apologizing." Ron said, looking at her, "Its fine."

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione stood up and walked to the backyard. The room felt like it was closing in around her. She needed fresh air. She needed to take herself out of the situation that she felt she had made. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood under the moonlit sky. Her hair flowed down her back as she looked up, the moonlight casting a luminescent glow on her face. Tears sparkled like diamonds as they flowed down her cheeks. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door of the Burrow open and someone walk behind her. She did feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "It's midnight."

"I know."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"About us?"

"No.. NO!" She said, turning into his arms, looking up into his emerald eyes, "Well… not directly."

"Listen, if you want to go back to the way it was before, I'm ok with that. I mean, we don't have to be together. I know how much Ginny's relationship means to you…"

"Yours means more." She reassured him, "Ron said that she'll come around… I just wish she could understand that I love you. I didn't mean to hurt her… Merlin I sound like a broken record."

Harry kissed the top of her head as he held her, "I'll talk to Ginny."

She shook her head, "She won't listen. I already tried."

"It can't hurt for me to try too."

Hermione nodded, after thinking over the situation, "Just, not tonight. I think I'm going to turn in."

"Alright." He said, kissing her, "I'll see you in the morning then."

She smiled and nodded, "Good night."

Harry held onto her hand as long as he could, getting a smile from her, before he let her go and went to meet up with his best friend at the kitchen table. Ron looked at Harry and pulled out his wand, flicking it towards the wizards chess set, which gently floated over to them. He sat it down and they set up the game. Focusing on the game, rarely talking, Harry was the first to break the silence as he took Ron's bishop, "Are we ok?"

"I wouldn't be playing chess with you if we weren't."

"I need a yes or a no."

"Yes. We are fine."

"Are you ok with Hermione and I?"

"Doesn't matter does it?"

"It does to me. I need to know that you are ok with it…"

"I'm really not surprised… but I am."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That means, I thought that I had a chance with her… I really did. I realize how stupid I am…"

"You weren't stupid."

"Really? Am I with Hermione at this time?"

"No… but I think she did like you…"

"No, she likes you… she thought she could like me, just like you and Ginny. Harry, I'm not mad, because I've seen how you two look at one another. I see how much you two mean to each other, and who am I to stand in the way of my two best friends happiness."

"Thanks Ron. I wish I could get that through Ginny's head."

"You can… Hermione can't." He said, "She's just in shock. You two were an item…"

"Yeah for like three months, then the war happened."

"Right, the war. The war screwed everything up. She can't handle it. She wasn't a part of our lives during that time. She was stuck in school. She fought with us, but only because she disobeyed my mum, big surprise there. We changed without her…"

"I'll talk to her.' He said, nodding as he called for another piece to move, "Tomorrow."

Ron nodded and the two finished their game.

Hermione went upstairs, and got into her camp bed. Ginny was still reading and completely ignoring Hermione. Hermione pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes, trying to make the room as dark as possible, considering Ginny was not finished reading. She knew that Hermione could only sleep in the dark, but she was making a statement. Hermione knew that Ginny was trying to make it so Hermione didn't exist. Hermione wouldn't feed into it. She fell asleep after a few moments, and stayed that way until almost ten the next morning.

* * *

Harry was already up and on his way to find Ginny, "Grab your broom." He said to her.

"Why?"

"Because you and I need to talk."

"I have NOTHING to say to you." She frowned.

"I've known you long enough to know that you always have something to say. Grab your broom and come with me."

Ginny frowned, but went to the shed and got her broom. Harry was already flying around forty feet above her, hovering, waiting for her to join him. She shot up quickly and leveled out, facing him from about a five foot distance, "What?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"There's a lot of that going around right now." She frowned, her redhead temper starts to flair.

"I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?"

"That I was falling in love with her. I had no idea, until after the war, until the first time I felt the need to kiss her."

"You shouldn't have needed to feel the need to kiss her." Ginny said with attitude, "You and I were in the process of getting back together."

"No we weren't." He sighed, "Gin, I love you, you know that, but just not the same way. I would do anything for you. I'd give you my kidney if you needed it, but…"

She sighed, "You can't give me your heart."

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't get it Harry. I thought we had something."

"We did."

"Obviously not. You chose her over me. You always have. You always will. You never were truly with me."

"That's not true. Ginny, I thought you were it in my sixth year. I never had these strong of feelings before with Hermione. I thought that you and I were going to be the ones to end up together, and Hermione and Ron would be the ones together, but that changed. I didn't break up with you in our sixth year for Hermione. I didn't. You need to know that. I thought it would keep you safe, and it did. I thought of you when I was at war. When we were looking for horcruxes, I would stare at the map for hours, watching the dot with your name on it… then it became less and less. I started to see Hermione in a different light… but I didn't think that I loved her. It wasn't until recently Gin, you need to believe that. I loved you. I did."

Ginny looked at him and muttered, "Like a sister."

"No, not originally, but now I do." He sighed.

"You love her?"

"I do."

"I just don't understand what changed between us?"

"The…"

"Don't you DARE say the bloody war." She frowned.

"It was Gin…"

Ginny felt the tears fill her eyes, and she blinked and willed them away, "I can't do this Harry." She said as she started to fly away.

"Ginny!" He called to her, hoping that she would stop, "Ginny, wait." The redhead stopped her broom but did not turn to him, "You're still my friend, and I care about you. I don't want to lose that. Hermione doesn't want to lose that."

Ginny was crying now, tears flowing down her ivory cheeks, "I don't know Harry…"

"We don't want this to end our friendship." He said, flying over towards her.

"It's going to take some time… I need to get use to it."

"Well… so do Hermione and I."

"Harry… I don't know…"

"Gin." He said, flying in front of her, "Hermione can't lose your friendship, and I can't lose it, but Hermione and I are not going to stop feeling the way we do. I love her too much Ginny…"

"I'm not expecting you to do that. Just know… I need some time to adjust to this. I thought we were alright, and then this happened. It feels as if we broke up… but we didn't. Just give me time, and space, please."

"Fair enough." He said, as he watched his friend fly down to the ground.

* * *

Harry wasn't ready to put his broom away, and when he saw Hermione walk out the door. He flew down besides her, and took her arm, pulling her gently towards his broom.

"Harry, no." She said, shaking her head furiously.

"Come on, I won't let you fall." He promised.

"I hate flying, you know that." She said, backing up from the broom.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but…."

"Then what's the problem? Please?"

She looked in his pleading eyes, and gave in, "Alright." She said, nodding, "Just don't go too high… or too fast… "

"Of course." He said, as he helped her climb onto the back of his broom. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and she had her face buried against his back. She had her eyes closed tight, "Relax."

"No." She said, shaking her head, as her grip tightened.

"Hermione, I need to breath."He said, as he flew.

She relinquished her grip, slightly, as they flew around the yard. Unnoticed by the couple was Ginny, watching them from Ron's bedroom with tears flowing freely.

"What are you doing in my room?" Ron asked, as he walked over to her at the door of the balcony.

"Sorry… I just needed to get away?"

Ron walked up behind her and looked out the window, "Ah, get away and spy on Hermione and Harry?"

"No… they just happen to be in view right now."

"Gin… stop doing this to yourself…"

"I just talked to him."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well? On with it?"

"He told me he was sorry. Do you know how sick I am of people being sorry? It's not like someone died. He chose her, she chose him, end of story."

"What did you say?"

"That I need my space."

"Do you really?"

"What I really need is him, but I can't have that now can I?"

Ron shook his head, "No, you can't."

She frowned and looked back outside, watching the pair swoop around the yard, "She doesn't even like to fly." She mumbled as Hermione still had her head buried against Harry's back.

"She'll get use to it." Ron smiled, "She's on the broom isn't she?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know…"

"Ginny, you need to make the decision. Are you going to get over this? Or are you going to lose two friends."

"I just don't know if I can look at them the same way…" She sighed.

Ron shrugged, "Well, all I know is that I'm not letting this get to me."

"I don't know…"

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry…"

"Me too." She said, hugging her brother.

"Are your eyes opened yet?" Harry laughed.

"No." She said honestly.

Harry smiled, "You need to get use to this."

"I most certainly do not."

"I plan on having you fly more often with me. I like having this freedom with you."

"And we can have the same kind of freedom with our feet on the ground." She stated.

"It's not the same."

"No, it's safer."

"Well you can always get hit by an auto, or have something drop onto you, or trip down the stairs and break your neck…"  
"Or have your girlfriend beat the mickey out of you." She responded.

"I'm just saying."

"Did you talk to Ginny?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She needs space. She's not happy with the situation…"

"No doubt." Hermione sighed, "Will she ever talk to me again?"

"I think so, eventually."

"I just don't want to lose her Harry… not over this."

"I told you that we could go back to normal… how it was…"

"And what? Live a lie because Ginny is in a tiff?"

"You obviously care more about your own feelings than hers."

"No I care about her… I'm just so angry with her. Why can't she just be happy for us?"

"Because she's hurt…"

"Still. It's not fair that I feel guilty about dating you, even after you two have been broken up for a year, and have not officially gotten back together."

"Nor will we."

"Nor will you." She stated, "But still… why does she have to make me feel like absolute shite? I mean, what did I do to deserve it?!"

"Nothing…"

"You're bloody right nothing." She growled.

"Change of pace from your sullenness." Harry said. He knew that Hermione would eventually be angry at the whole situation. He looked back at her, somewhat surprised that she had her eyes open as they flew, but she kept a tight grip on him.

"It's not my fault I fell in love with you." She growled.

"Though, I thank you for falling in love with me."

Hermione sighed, "Can we go back now?"

Harry looked back and saw the anger turn to fear in her eyes. She was practically shaking against him as her cheek pressed against his back, "Sure. I think you've flown far enough for now."

"Far enough for a while." She said. She made the mistake of looking down moments before asking him to descend. She felt the fear and bile rise up in her throat as she realized they were almost seventy feet in the air.

Harry gently lowered them to the ground and she stepped off shakily, grabbing Harry's arm for support. They walked to the broom shed, and then walk hand in hand back into the burrow. Hermione and Harry met up with Ron and they sat in the living room and played chess. Ron had put their relationship status at the back of his mind. He knew that it wasn't going to change anything acting like Ginny, and they still are his best friends. Ginny, on the other hand was not so keen on adjusting her behavior.

* * *

Hermione and Harry went out for a late night walk under the crystal clear moon lit sky hand in hand. They enjoyed the serene surroundings and they talked only occasionally as they walked down the dirt path, away from the burrow, to the grove. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling him towards her. She smiled up at him, her teeth and eyes gleaming. They were falling in love, more and more every day.

When Hermione and Harry got back to the Burrow, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips and said goodnight. Harry joined Ron in one last game of chess before the pair too decided to head to bed. Ginny was still up when Hermione came to bed. The entire atmosphere turned icy. Ginny and Hermione stared at one another, and Hermione narrowed her eyes, her lips formed into a thin line, "You know, I don't deserve this." Hermione said, "I don't deserve how you are treating me."

Ginny scoffed and got into bed.

"You know I don't deserve this… "

"Oh do I? You know, I don't deserve my supposedly best friend stealing my boyfriend right from under my nose."

"I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! HE WAS NEVER YOURS!" Hermione yelled at Ginny, "If he WERE yours, then YOU would be with him right now! You two haven't been officially together in over a year! Not since our sixth year! He dumped you!"

"Because he wanted to protect me."

"Either way, he broke it off with you! When will you realize that?!"

"What about what you did to my brother?!"

"What?"

"Kiss him?"

"Yeah? So? I thought I liked him. Am I not allowed to change my mind?"

"You are unbelievable!" Ginny said, "Some friend…"

"I did NOT steal him! Harry is not a prize, he's his own person! God, you are so childish sometimes!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Merlin… most friends would be HAPPY to hear that their friends are in a relationship and have fallen in love with someone, but not you. You are so selfish. I don't even know you anymore Ginny?! Why does it have to be all about you always?! Why can't you just be happy for me?!"

"Happy for you?! Ok Hermione, I'm happy. I'm thrilled that you have found the love of your life, that was mine before that effing war. I'm glad that you have found someone who dumped me, your, what did you call me, oh yeah, your best friend and started dating him without even asking if I was ok with it. I had to watch you snogging him in the garden, instead of you coming to me and saying, 'Gin, I like Harry.' You didn't even give me fair warning!"

"I'm almost twenty bloody years old! I shouldn't have to give you fair warning! You are almost eighteen and acting like a child! HE'S NOT YOURS! He's technically not MINE either! Yes, he's my boyfriend. Yes we've been dating for a few weeks. That doesn't mean he's mine, he's a person! Merlin Ginny, get over yourself!"

"You know who I am over… I'm over you Hermione. Completely."

"Fine." Hermione said, as she stood up. She grabbed her wand and stormed out of the room, making sure she slammed Ginny's bedroom door. She walked up the crooked stairs and found Harry sitting on the bed, twirling his wand between his fingers, while he read his quidditch magazine. He looked up at her with a smile, before it faded, seeing her fallen face,

"What…"

Hermione walked over and lied in bed next to him. He pulled her into a hug as she curled up against his chest, silent, warm, tears flowing down her cheeks, soaking his old quidditch t-shirt. He didn't say anything to her, he sat against the wall with his girlfriend crying against him, tightly wrapped around her waist, his other hand gently stroking her hair. She needed him, but not to talk. She needed him to just hold her and be there for him. He always did just that and she loved him for it. Finally, she spoke, "Everything's going to change with us now…" Harry sighed, and kissed her forehead, knowing that she meant between the two girls. He held her tighter as her silent sobbing competed. What Hermione didn't know was that Ginny was downstairs in the same state, crying, though alone, against her pillow. Hermione fell asleep against Harry, and stayed that way until the next morning. Ron came up and saw the pair asleep, and smiled, before crawling into his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up before Harry. She kissed his cheek and got out of bed, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the newspaper. Harry and Ron came down an hour later, followed by Ginny. All noise stopped between the trio when Ginny walked in. She and Hermione stared at one another, and the boys kept watch and wondered who would speak first. Hermione got up and started to walk out of the room, before Ginny reached out and grabbed her wrist.

The girls looked at one another for a brief second, the boys stood ready to pull them off of one another if necessary, "I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously. They gave one another a soft smile, and hugged.

"I am happy for you Hermione…" Ginny whispered.

"That's what I needed to hear." Hermione whispered back.

Ginny and Hermione pulled away as if nothing happened, and left Ron and Harry with their mouths wide open, gawking at the two, "Women!" They both said, shaking their head.

It wasn't the same, nor did anyone expect it to be. Hermione and Harry were a couple. Ginny had a difficult time coming to terms with the relationship of Harry's that did not include her. She had a difficult time and a lot of ups and downs, but she was always sorry… sorry for what she lost, sorry for her brother's loss, sorry for how she treated her best friends. It was a long road, and sometimes it seemed like the only two people destined to be happy was Harry and Hermione. That would change eventually… but for now, it was a long road.

* * *

_So, like it? Love it? I love reading reviews!!!! _

_*Stary_


End file.
